Mercy of a Devil's Wrath:Anything but this
by Raiku Mishira
Summary: In the battle between good and evil, Trunks and andriod 17 fight. Andriod 17 fights for chaos and misery, Trunks fight for freedom and revenge, but they both fight,,,,, for love?
1. Default Chapter

**_Dear journal, today it is the anniversary of my stay here on earth, with my human family. It will be a whole two years. My human family, the sayjins Gohan, Goten, Pan, and Chichi. I came to this planet in order to destroy it but I was fourteen and by being so I was easily corrupted. I was set to destroy it when I came across a human by the name of Goku. He told me that the planet didn't deserved to be destroyed because of all of the precious life that was on it. But I was raised by vile and ruthless warriors I didn't care. Although I didn't look like the ruthless type, with my childish face and innocent looks I was a handful. He told me that he didn't want to fight a child and that it was useless, no matter how strong I was, but I made him a offer he couldn't refused. _**

**_I offered my mercy if he won and my indignation if I won. He agreed, but in our battle I was down temporarily, and I thought he was to finish me for sure, but instead he walked over to me and extended his hand in kindness and friendship. _**

**_After many attempts to understand his kindness I asked him, why was he so audacious and a lenient. And he told me his story of how he had come to the earth for the same reasons such as I. He explained how he met his friend and mentor named Gohan, and how he realized how innocent and pure the earthlings were. _**

**_I had decided not to destroy the earth and I would live my life on this beautiful and blissful planet. I destroyed my communications with my home planet, to make it seemed as if I had been killed in action of obliterating the planet._**

**_From then on Goku and I became friends , he would tell me of his battles with evil nemesis who would want enslave the planet and use it as pawns._**

**_I lived in his mentors old cabin in the forest and everyday he would come to see me. He would tell me of his wife and his son Gohan( in which he named his son after his mentor . ) and his rivalry between him and his sayjing foe, named Vegeta._**

**_But one day I expected him come see me and he didn't. I waited for his return but he never came. That night I had cooked dinner in hopes of him showing up any way,,,but he didn't. _**

**_( flash back) Days turned into weeks and weeks into months, until one day there was a loud monstrous thunder a couple of yards from my cabin. I ran out in hopes of it being Goku. Although instead there was a young boy with lavender hair fighting off and black headed boy. They fought in the trees with lightning speed and very immense energies. I could tell that the lavender hair boy was losing the battle to his superior. I decided to help the young boy in anticipation of him helping me find Goku. _**

**_Into the high sky they fought and battled each other with hatred in their eyes. I waited for an opening to fight. Once found, I flew in between the two and they stopped their battle. _**

_" **stop this," I said to them. "your intentions are pointless, you shouldn't fight." those were the wise words that Goku had once said to me, that touched my heart and never made me evil again. Though these two stared at me with the utmost perplexity and attraction, their words were cold and harsh.**_

_" **step aside, girl before I destroy you too." said the black headed one, coldly without emotion.**_

**_The other one however had a bit of concerned to his voice. "please miss don't get involved, this does not concern you." _**

**_I looked at the two but I didn't move. My stay in the woods sheltered me from the world of hatred and rancor, and I wasn't expecting it, but it quickly reminded me when, the black headed guy punched me in the face. I fell to the ground with such force, causing the ground to tremble. I lay there for a while trying to figure out why was he so cold hearted and cruel, as I did the sunlight glistened through the tree tops and into my face, reminding me why I was trying to resolved this fight. _**

**_In the air they could be herd fighting and bickering, trees toppled and fell in every direction. Once more I rose again into the air between them and they stopped._**

_"**I ask in all that is good, please do not fight, it will solve nothing."**_

_"**why are you doing this, miss," the lavender head asked. I turn to him and smiled with assure, "because my friend Goku would not have-**_

_" **wait," said the black headed one interrupting me. "you know Goku?"**_

**_I looked at him and smiled. "yes."_**

_" **tell me where he is." he demanded coldly. The lavender head grabbed me and turned me to him. "don't tell him anything." he said short and simple.**_

**_It puzzled me deeply why they were so interested in goku. _**

_"**why not?" I asked, **_

_" **because that android wants to kill him." the lavender said in rage. **_

_" **kill him why would any one want to hurt him?" I asked puzzled.**_

**_The black head looked at me with an evil smirk and his cold eyes turned to the lavender head. He disappeared and reappeared behind the lavender head knocking him hard into the ground. He hit the ground with such force that it knocked him out. The black head dusted his hands and then turned to me. _**

_" **that was easy, now,,,, beautiful tell me your name." he said so mechanically.**_

_" **Sammy" I said softly. He floated toward me, his was wearing a cow boyish type outfit.**_

**_A black t-shirt and a ripped blue jeans and at the bottom they were tucked into his high top sneakers.. Around his neck was secured with a red bandana. _**

_"**my name is Juunanagou,,, but since you're so beautiful you can just call me 17. That is if you like." he said smiling. **_

_"**now I would like for you to tell me where goku is."**_

_"**I don't know where he is, really." I replied floating back into a tree. He approached me and stretched his arms out against the tree blocking my way out.**_

_" **tell me where goku is and I may let you live, , beautiful." he said again. He was so closed his nose touched mine.**_

_"**I don't know." I said again looking into his cold lifeless eyes.**_

**_His grinned turned into a frown and then he said, "you're lying." with that he grabbed my hands and held them above my head roughly. I winced in pain but he didn't notice. He rubbed my face and touched my hair. _**

_"**you humans are so fragile, I bet I could pull your heart out with one thrust."**_

_"**I don't wish to fight you so please let me go."**_

**_He sneered at this remark and gripped my hands even tighter._**

_"**you're hurting me." I cried. He pressed up against me so that his upper abdomen was pressing against my breast. **_

_"**am I now,,,, I think I'll have some fun with you then kill you." he said before kissing me. I snapped my head to the other side, but his other hand clutched my jaw as he kissed me roughly. **_

**_The monstrous power that had been contain within me was beginning to boil to the surface. As I was about to rampage, the lavender head pulled me from the Juunanagous' clutch and flew away. _**

_" **hold on" he said as he powered up holding me by the waist. He had turned super sayjin. Goku had told me all about it. **_

_"**I'm going to teleport ok, I want you clear your mind." he said demanded.**_

_"**ok" **_

**_I did as, I was told to open. I did to realize that I was standing in front of someone' home in the forest. The lavender head was beside me._**

_" **where are we?" I asked.**_

_" **Gokus' house." he replied. **_

**_My heart gave a joyous leap, "yes he's here, can I see him?" _**

_"**uh yes, but he's not in good shape." **_

**_My heart dropped and my throat became dry. "not- I-in g-g-ood s-ha-pe?" I asked._**

_" **he's sick," he said dropping his head in sadness. "he has a heart virus and there's no cure for it."**_

_"**we got to do something." I cried. I ran into the house. Inside there were a few people sitting around in the dinning room. A black haired woman turned around and stared at me. **_

_"**who are you?" she asked softly.**_

_" **ma'me I'm Sammy I'm gokus' closest friend, please let me see him." **_

**_She had worry upon her face and looked behind me at the lavender head._**

_" **Trunks please take her to him," **_

_"**yes Mrs. Chichi." he said respectfully grabbing my shoulder. I followed him upstairs down the hall way, and into a room filled with a bunch of other people. I could make out gokus' raven stiff hair, and I could hear his cries of agony. The sound broke my heart, as I approached closer to the futon. **_

_"**oh, hang in there goku" one guy said.**_

_" **please don't die dad." said another boy. **_

**_He had to be the son, so I said, "gohan" _**

**_He turned unsure of who called his name. His sayjin green eyes feel upon me. _**

_"**who are you miss." **_

_"**I'm Sammy, gokus' friend." **_

**_He couldn't speak, but he nodded and turned back to his screaming father. I held my heart in pain. This disease was killing him and I couldn't do anything about it. _**

**_The whole time I thought he had never wanted to come back, but it was because he was sick. On his death bed, on the verge of death. Then I realized there was something I could do._**

_" **step aside, please, let me see, him." I demanded pushing through the two or three people that were there. I knelt down beside goku. He clutched his heart in pain as I did. His eyes closed his eye as he crocked mournful cries. His gasping for breath and twitching body, held me in a shock.**_

_" **goku if you can hear me, I will try to save you, I will try to heal you with the little healing power I have left." I whispered. Behind me I could hear them whispering "who is she and why is she hear." **_

**_Trunks explained to them as I talked to goku. _**

_" **th-the-there- is - no-n-o c-cure." he managed to say.**_

_" **shhh, be quiet, and let me try." **_

**_By this time the lady, miss chichi I assumed to be his wife came in and she said, "what is she doing?"_**

**_Trunks explained and they all watch suspenseful. I closed my eyes and concentrated my healing powers onto gokus' chest. I searched for that disease that was within him, poisoning him. I tried to feel it, but I could feel nothing. I dropped my head and tears began to trickle down my face. I turned back to look at the wife and son. _**

_" **could you heal him?" chichi asked. I shook my head "the disease is already in his bloodstream."**_

**_She stared at me and busted out crying. Trunks held her as she cried into his Blue jean jacket. Everyone sobbing at the same time as gokus' agonic cries filled our ears. _**

**_Then there was nothing, there were no cries from goku, and we knew he was gone. I looked down at his peaceful face. Just a moment ago he was in so much pain, now there was nothing but peace in his soul, and in ours were mourning hurtful pains of despair. My stomach gave a jerk of pain, and I rested my head on his chest and cried as did chichi and gohan._**

**_It had been a year since Goku had died from the heart virus and I lived with chichi and her son. Juunanagou, who I later found out was an android and had a twin named juunachi, killed the Z warriors, goku had told me about. They began their terrorism on the planet. Trunks later told me of how he came to the past from the future through his mothers' time machine in hope to undo the future that was now, but I was too late, the androids had already started there destructiveness and had already killed the Z warriors. He was to return to his own time. He asked me to join him in his travel. _**

**_I said goodbye to my adopted family, but before I left trunks and I helped build an underground base for those in hiding and we set off for our departure._**

**_And that my dear journal is why it is my second year anniversary on this planet. Although technically it would be my eleventh year since I went ten years into the future but who cares. Today I just turned 16 in earth years so I'm happy about that. _**

**_Well I guess I better leave I can hear Ms. Chichi call._**

**_Sammy_**


	2. Mercy of a Devil's Wrath chap two

"Not bad for a rookie," replied Trunks hanging in midair, looking down at Sammy. She stared at him with a grin and disappeared and reappeared behind trunks. She grabbed him from around the waist. He stood there and let her get her grip on him. Then he looked down and laughed.

"are you finished now?" he asked.

"I got you, you cant get away." she said.

"no I cant but I can let it out, if you don't stop gripping my stomach."

" well,, ok I guess." she replied. She let him go and as soon as she did he disappeared and reappeared with his arms tightly gripped around her curvaceous waist. She looked down at him and smiled.

" what makes you think that I wont let one out, huh?"

He looked up at her and winked. "because I know you wouldn't do that. You have dignity."

She nodded, "you have a point, but I don't have dignity to do this," she said.

"and what's that?" he asked. She disappeared and reappeared again so that she was behind him.

"Tag you're it." she yelled. Then she flew off giggling toward the trees that was over the bathhouse.

"oh you're it now." he called. He flew after her, his lavender hair blew in his face. Every since he came back to the future, he let it grow out. It was now passed his shoulders.

Every since he and Sammy had came back they became closer. After gokus' death they partnered up at hunting down the androids of the future, for killing the Z warriors. Every day they would train. She helped him reach his plateau in his level training and she increased in her power also. She was a bit more powerful than he was though. But she never really showed it. He finally reaches the trees and searched the area for her. There was no sign so he called out.

"If I find you, you'll have to wash my clothes for a week, Sam."

There was no answer, but he kept searching behind trees and searching the ground from above. He was about to turn around and head back to the opening where they were fighting when he herd a snicker from a nearby bush on the ground. He looked down and saw Sam looking around for him and giggling. He smiled to himself and snuck down to the ground. He really liked her, but he was too shy to tell her that. They did everything together. They even did their chores together, if one was seen, then the other wouldn't be too far behind.

He crept up behind and grabbed at her.

"Gotcha!" he said. She jumped in fright and laughed. Trunks clutch his stomach from laughing so hard.

"Oh man, you should have seen your face, it was hilarious." She frowned and play punched him in the arm.

"The last time I checked, I thought it was tag. Not scare the pants off someone." she said scolding him. He stopped laughing and puckered his lip like he was about to cry.

"Oh, did I hurt little Sammy whammy?" he asked mockingly.

"Cut it out," she said playfully, "you cheated."

He stopped, put his arm around her and they walked back to the house.

"I'm sorry I just couldn't resist, your back was facing me so I had to do it oh and by the way, you have to do my chores for a week."

"I don't think so you big many head." she said. They walked in silence. Trunks caught him staring at her. She had very pale skin, even in the intense sun that they trained in, she never tanned. Her skin fit perfectly for her long black hair. It was layered, but it was straight and silky. Her beauty was incredible, like no other. And her eyes were so green it was like she was wearing emerald contacts. They could be seen anywhere. He was always staring at her and daydreaming. He knew that she wasn't from this planet, and he wondered if everyone had striking green eyes and black hair, and pale skin with a perfect body.

"TRUNKS, EARTH TO TRUNKS ARE YOU THERE?" she yelled.

He snapped back and blushed deeply. "I did it again, didn't I?"

"Yes you did, what's with you?" she asked.

"I don't know I -

He was cut off by big blasts and screaming people from the city over to the east.

Trunks grabbed his sword handle and looked over at Sam. She had a stern look, she was ready to fight.

"It's those androids, damn them." he said.

"Let's get me." she said. Trunks nodded and they both speed off to the scene. Side by side they flew; Sammy had a determined look on her face. She wanted to avenge Gout, who was the only friend she ever had, when she first came to this planet. Even though they had no doing in killing him, they still sought out to kill him. Trunks wanted to avenge his friends and his father. They killed without purpose, without any point at all. They terrorized and tortured people for no particular reason at all. It was all apart of their game.

Sam glances over at trunks, and he looked back. They both grinned and flew even faster making spirals as they crisscrossed each other. They came into view where the androids were destroying an already run down carnival.

The two androids looked back at their enemy approaching.

Juunanagou smirked and said slowly, "I got the girl."

"Very well, I'll take little man." said his twin amusingly. The two turned and watched as Sam and trunks landed softly on the pile of rubble. They both had very hateful expressions. The androids stared back with mocking glances.

Juunanagou step forward and stared at the two.

"So glad you could join the party."

"You bastard, you've killed innocent people again haven't you?" Trunks asked nastily.

Juunanachi laughed, "Little man, just like your father isn't you?"

Trunks turned his attention to her, "why don't you shut up, bitch."

Juunanachi didn't respond.

"Well, that's no way to talk to a lady." Juuanagou replied icily. He pulled his hair behind his ear, and his eyes fell upon Sam. Those icy blue cold less eyes stared her up and down. He surveyed her body in her black Capri's and red tank top shirt.

"Hey beautiful, you didn't by any chance, get dressed up for me did you?" he said staring at her still. She snarled at him. "I wouldn't dream of it, creep."

"You know one day you and I will get together wont we?"

"Not a chance!" she said.

"Well lets get started, shall we?" Juunanagou said standing upright.

Juunanachi stood in her battle stance and stared at trunks. "In case you haven't notice I'm fighting you."

"Well who else would you is fighting Juunanachi? There's no one else except beautiful over here and she's mine." he said a bit irritated.

"Who cares, let's just get this over with so I can go browse for clothes." she said, carelessly.

Trunks charged at Juanita with his sword. He let out a battle cry as they clashed. They fought furiously, trunks landing punches and kicks at the android. Juunanagou walked slowly toward Sam with a very malicious grin.

"You know every since I fought you in the past I've this thing for you. I can't quite figure out why, I mean you're a pathetic human." he said. "But you always could give me a run for my money."

Sam sign impatiently, "are you going to fight me or just talk all day."

"Well I had something else in mind," before he could finish his sentence Sam was already at his throat. They clashed at each other. She punched for his face, but he blocks her punches and kicks. He toyed with her and laughed in her face. In exhaustion she flew to the ground to regroup.

With her hands on her knees panting, she looked up at him.

"What's the matter? Tired already?" he called down to her. "I was having fun."

She looked at him with total enmity, and rolled her eyes. Her gaze fell upon trunks, which was holding up good against his fathers' killer. She dropped her head in dismay, remembering how Juunanagou had kissed her, ten years in the past. (Which is two years for her., kind of confusing isn't it? . ) her reminiscing didn't last long, because she felt cold firm hands wrapped around her waist.

" w-what the-" she said, looking around to realize Juunanagou was flying away from the battle field. Rage overcame her, but she couldn't do anything. His grip on her was too much and his power far beyond hers. Trunks called to her. "Sammy, noooooo" he cried.

She communicated with him through telepathy. **_Its ok trunks I can take care of myself._**

Juunanagou grinned down at her with amusement. "Are you sure about that beautiful?"

"Where are you taking me you detestable android?" she demanded staring up at him.

It took him a while to answer, but when he did it was her worst fear.

"Well, I was thinking we could play a game of our own, just you and Me." he said with amusement. This was it; she thought to herself, he was going to finish the job he was going to in the past, when I was bound to that tree. Sam fought to get away from his grasp, but he didn't budge. At last they came to a cave that was already lit in candles. Inside it contained a hot spring and a huge futon on the other side of the cave.

"Now when I let you go, you can't run." he said sitting her on the futon.

"What makes you think I won't?" she asked viciously. He sat down beside her. She jumped from fear and hatred. He crept to her as she tried to back in the far corner of the futon. A wide smile came across his smooth young boyish face.

"because" he said licking her bottom lip. She trembled at his touch and tried to get away even faster. He continued to crawl between her legs as she back into the cave wall. "I know where you live, I know your family, and I know that you're an anima Gus. (person who can change into animals, this is one her alien traits)" he said. He looked at her thighs with fascination as he rubbed his cold hands up them. He circled her inner and outer thighs squeezing them softly. He stared into her eyes; she stared back with absolute fear. He reached for her back thighs where her gluts were and continued to say, "So you better not try any bullshit." and he squeezed her butt hard. She groaned slightly. And closed her eyes hoping that he would be gone when she opened them.

Fear began to build up in trunks. Juuanangou flew off with Sam. (He_ could be doing anything to her)_ He thought. Juunanachi was not showing any signs of slowing down. But his power was decreasing by the minute. He would have to retreat to his hide out. He didn't want to leave Sammy. Just the thought of it made his stomach hurt, but he had to. He teleported. (_I'm so sorry Sammy I will come back for you, I promise.) _Juuanachi looked around for him but he was gone. She shrugged, "oh well, guess I'll go watch Juuanangou play with his pathetic human." and she flew off. He teleported in front of guans house. He ran inside to see Gotten and Pan sitting at the kitchen table. Pan looked up, "trunks what's the matter?"

"Where's Sammy?" Gotten asked concernedly.

" that stupid android has her, I bet he's going to rape her." Trunks said clutching his fist enraged.

" what!!" replied Goten hastily. "we cant let him do this, we have to save her."

"I don't know where she is, I was too busy trying to fight off that whore." he said.

"I'm so ashamed." he said dropping his head in guilt and remorse. Pan arose and touched his shoulder. "it's not your fault, we'll go look for her." she said. Trunks touched pans' hand that rested on his shoulder.

"I love her, and I cant stand to know that he has her somewhere she can't fend for herself."

Pan gave him her sympathy, she hugged him and assured him everything was going to be ok. Trunks dropped his sword and bawled into her shoulder. Goten left the room and came back with, Gohan.

" what has happened, that piece of metal has Sammy?" he asked. With shock on his face. Trunks looked at him with teary eyes, and nodded.

" let's go," said Gohan powering up. "we have to find her, Pan, Goten you stay her and watch the others. They nodded with determined expressions. "go find her, and be careful." Pan said kissing trunks on the cheek.

" right," he said. He powered up and he and Gohan were off.


End file.
